


Pinky-swear me

by TheVesselFamily



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, Jeremy and Brooke are married, Jeremy forgot Michael after the SQUIP, Jeremy's POV, M/M, Suicide, hear me out, it was a dare, slight amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVesselFamily/pseuds/TheVesselFamily
Summary: I watched him as he moved, a seemingly endless ritual of unrelenting motion as he was painted in the light of the night sky, having the most amount of fun I've seen a person have in my life.(Suicide TW)(Amnesia AU)





	Pinky-swear me

**Author's Note:**

> Lily: what if the SQUIP made Jeremy forget who Michael was
> 
> Me: what
> 
> Lily: like Jeremy wakes up and Michael's all like "yo," and Jeremy's like, "who are you?" And then Michael gets all sad bc Jeremy has no clue
> 
> Me: ouch and then what
> 
> Lily: mike kills himself idk
> 
> Me: gee winkers I guess I'd better get on that
> 
> I'm so sorry  
> Lily dared me to, I'm so sorry  
> Unbeta'd

I watched him as he moved, a seemingly endless ritual of unrelenting motion as he was painted in the light of the night sky. The trees seemed to dance around with him, a constant ambulation with a lack of music, he was zoetic with the sounds around him, having the most amount of fun I've seen a person have in my life.

I woke up.

Brooke stirred as I sat up, her head falling in my lap. She grabbed my hand as she muttered something tiredly, I understood it as, "go back to sleep," to which I laughed.

We had stayed up all night, she worked as I drew, making a perfect symphony of tired conversation about the background show going on, both of us constantly growing more messed up as the late hours pass, we ended up falling asleep, leaning on our bed frame for support. I rubbed my neck, working out the knots from the lack of rest my body got.  
I looked toward the clock, which read an obscene hour, Brooke was way too late to work.

"Hon, perhaps you should stay home today." I chuckled as she looked toward the clock as well, swearing under her breath as she hopped out of bed. She sprayed her hair with what I assumed to be dry shampoo, and pulled on work clothes before kissing me goodbye and speeding out of the room and slamming the door in her rush.

I waited a few seconds, laughing as she busted through the door once again, grabbing her purse quickly before breathing a quick "bye, Jeremy," and rushing back out the door.  
I slouched down the bed, sighing as my head hit the pillow. I started think about the boy in my dream. I started imagining him as Rich, chuckling as I remembered him senior year, while the boy was graceful and beautiful, Rich had no clue how to dance, he would just flail his arms around and laugh as people joined him in his messed up, horrible version of some bad old dad dance. I shook my head, wondering where I've seen the boy before.

I decided to get up, the shower was always the best place for me to think, and so I stumbled my way into the bathroom.

I started taking off my clothes before I got a text, I shook off the last parts of my sleep shirt before picking up my phone, the text was from Jake, who asked me if I remembered our _friend-date_ , and that he was outside. I had totally forgot. 

I decided to ditch the shower, grabbing the can of dry shampoo and spraying it quickly in my hair. I combed it out, quickly throwing off my shorts and grabbing clean clothes.

I ran out of the house, throwing open his car door and bidding him hello before calming my breath. 

"Remember Michael Mell?" He asked as soon as I had buckled up. 

"No, Jake. Seriously, we've all been over this I- I don't even know what he looks like wh-"

"His parents wanted you to have this." He interrupted, holding out a piece of folded up, lined paper. 

"Why?" I asked, taking the paper.

"Just read it, Jeremy."

And so I did.

I undid the folds, it was folded into a small square, at the top it read _Dear Jeremy_ , I continued down the paper.

_As much as I'd just love to tell you this in person, I can't. Because I'm dead. I guess you didn't know that until now, thanks, by the way. I realize that you don't remember me, which really, really sucks, but I guess I have to die with it, get it? Because I'm dead?_

_Anyway, Jeremy, I have a whole lot to tell you, so strap in._

_First, I like you. And as much as I tried not to, my feelings for you only grew. When Brooke told me you two got married, that broke me. Because I love you, player two._

_Second, I know you've heard this a billion times, but we've been best friends for twelve years, Jeremy, and it kills me that you just forgot._

_Third, I'm so, so sorry that you felt like the only reason you could ever be cool was to take some disgusting computer pill to be cool. And I'm sorry I provided you with the one dollar Mountain Dew. I regret this every single day, and I wish I could have you back._

_Last, I hope this picture of us will jog your memory or something._

I looked at he picture, and my jaw dropped. I recognized him, but as the boy in my dream, not this Michael Mell. His arm fell over my shoulder, and he has his wide, toothy grin on his face. I wasn't any different, I recognized me as in my freshman year, and underneath the picture read, _welcome to hell!_ Which I assumed was _welcome to your first year of high school!_

I covered my mouth, feeling extremely sad. 

I didn't even know the guy, but he was dead because of me.

I don't even know what that pill thing he was talking about was. 

But this guy- fuck, I don't even know him, and he's dead. Because of me. This guy, I know him, he was in my dream.

I wish I could get to know him.

"The funeral is on Sunday." Jake said, starting the car.

"Let's go get him a slushie." I said, leaning out the window.

"Good idea, man, he'd love that."

**Author's Note:**

> So the reason Jeremy forgot Michael- this makes sense, trust- the SQUIP basically took things with it when Jeremy drank the Mountain Dew Red, including the memories he had of Michael in it's last desperation to ruin Jeremy's life after not following directions.   
> The SQUIP was able to block Michael from Jeremy's sight, we thought, why not take Jeremy's memories of him completely?  
> It sucks, I know, but because of this, Michael completely lost Jeremy, and he was super sad. This is like, four years after the SQUIP so Michael has been contemplating this for years, and then Jer and Brooke got married, so!!!!  
> Anyway, don't draw piss in a water bottle byeeeee


End file.
